User talk:Gsf4l
User:A-Dust Why did you make these edits to User:A-Dust? I have reverted your edits, and please don't repeat them. There is no reason why you should be editing another person's userpage anyway. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :This may be due to my edits on pages this user has started. However, the articles needed editing. A-Dust 23:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Royal casino Can you please not delete all the content from a page? It doesn't take much to undo it but it is still quite annoying. Also, can you continue to improve the quality of your edits? I still find myself cleaning them up. Cheers. --Aussiebushmatt 21:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Just to add to that point, if you do notice that there is a duplicate page, you redirect it, not just remove the content. After A-Dust redirected it, you removed the redirect. Also, just letting you know it is a part of the policy for all pages to be capitalised. Lastly, your edits were reverted three times and you continued to revert back. This is also against policy (known as the three revert rule. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:51, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Cariboo Ave Is that really a necessary article? What significance does the road have in-game? That Thing There 16:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, better question.. Why are you making pages for EVERY street in the game? Why not just make pages for roads of significance (POI, missions, etc)? That Thing There 16:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Because one of the missions took place there. So there you go, it does have signifigance. GSF4L Gsf4l I dont no but whats the fastest car in gta 4 is it the Infernus, Turismo, Super GT, Coquette, Banshee or the Sultan RS please help!. User:Gsf4l march 25 2009. :I would go with the Turismo or the Infernus,I'm not to sure of the 2 because they both go at the same speed.-User:BloodyGTA ::No, the Turismo is the slowest of the super cars in the game. The fastest is the Comet, then the Coquette, then the Infernus. Brettdude13 00:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think that the comet has the best handling and also the best accelaration in the game, but i do think that the infernus is the fastest along with the super GT and the infernus, i think the coquette is rubbish, it has bad durability and it has to much horsepower, which it cannot control, i think the same of the banshee i think, 1:INFERNUS<2:SUPER GT<3:TURISMO<4:COMET<5:COQUETTE<6:BANSHEE, also the sultan RS is not a super car. GSF4L 01:44, 18 July 2009 (GMT) ::::You just said what is the fastest car, you said nothing about the acceleration or durability. hahaha Im just messin with you :::::well to be honest brett the fstest car on the game, has got something to do with the fastest car, well what do you think is the slowest or most tedious car on GTA IV? ::::::Hmm I think the slowest most tedious car would be the Perennial, Uranus, or Minivan. but if were talking supercars, then I would say the Cognoscenti with the top speed of 199mph and the acceleration time of 7.4 seconds, then the Super GT because it has a top speed of 204mph and the acceleration time of 4.9 seconds. I dont really like the Cognoscenti, its a bit sluggish, and my fave car is the pinnacle because its fast and the engine is absolutley amazing!. The super GT is good, but the uranus, minivan, perrennial,lokus,fortune, dileattante, feroci, ingot, marbelle, solair, stratum, willard, peyote, rebla, were all crap vehicles, and horrid to drive. ps3 network i am wondering can we be friends on the playstations network my name is irelandcool and i will add you on thursday cause i am on holidays in boston sorry i almost forgot User:Stephendwan clothes i've found cool combination of clothing in gta 4 it makes you look like the terroist group from ireland. user--Stephendwan 21:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ps3 Network If anyone has ps3 network post your name on here please, i will have it up and running in a couple of days due to a computer technical fault, also i will be on more often because its the six weeks holidays, in england,Tommorow!. Thank you! GSF4L 19:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) BTW i will make a list below please if you are on ps3 network put your GTW name and your ps3 name, name below the previous name, i will add anyone who comments on this page and leves there name on here. -Thanks! GSF4L *GSF4L-DentyLad *Stephendwan-irelandcool *Ess-Tee-Ess-Tee Deleting pages Hey, thanks for your report. To ask for a page to be deleted, just put at the top of the page. If the page is spam and definitely needs deleting straightaway, put there instead. You can read about this at Project:Cleanup Templates - Gboyers talk 20:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay vid Did you see the new gameplay vid of TBOGT?--Blaff 60 10:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, no i havent, you obviously have on Youtube? Could you send me the link? Cheers!. GSF4L 18:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) No worries, the gameplay vid is in Trailers for The Ballad of Gay Tony, i just post it 2 days ago. Its just a gameplay montage.--Blaff 60 19:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Promotion Hi. You have been nominated to become staff. Please check out your promotion page, accept the nomination, and answer the questions. Gboyers talk 21:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Promotion can take more than a couple of days. Not everyone on this wiki is active 24/7 - some of us have jobs. When I am confident that I have enough information to make a decision, then I will make the decision. At the moment, there have perhaps not been enough replies for me to be sure that everyone who wants to contribute has done so. Telling me that you are good enough will not help - I need evidence that you will be more useful as a staff member (and that it won't enable you to cause harm). At the moment, everything you have said can be done as a normal member, so there is no need for me to promote you. Gboyers talk 17:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well GB, I said that, I can make use of the moving pages, beacuse quite frankly, there are many pages need moving. Also I usually see whats happening with the talk pages, and protecting them would be a big responsibility, and I would like to do that. Also I did ask you to tell me what rollback edits are, because I don't know. Are there some quite of reverting the edits a user did without looking at them?. Please reply, because, yes there I have given you evidence, and not lots of the GTW staff, use the talk pages much and I do!. Because I would love to become a GTW staff member. It would be a big responsibility, and I think I could do it. As i can be monitoring the wiki, for at least 5 hours at a time. And really I haven't caused harm to anyone. As I told you before about the GTA San Andreas pictures needed, you said, this could be a very good adition to the wiki. I know I haven't submitted much, but in some cases I have, and they have been quite well taken. So, im not blackmailing you here, but if you promoted me, they would be lots more useful images on this wiki. And I would do it, as well as patrolling the wiki for at least 4 hours everyday, when I come home from school. Thank You!. GSF4L 15:18, December 16, 2009. Hey! Hey GSF4L!, Im a new member, and I have found some pages, with not an image on them. (San Andreas I mean). I noticed you have added a few, would you like me to add any more additional images?. Just give me a shout!. Cheers, have a nice day!. AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!. FXX 18:00, December 19, 2009. Multiple Accounts Again you have abused multiple accounts. User:FXX and User:Gsf4l are the same person, and this is completely forbidden on GTW. You have used both accounts to win articles, and even used one account to nominate the other for promotion to staff, which is a very serious abuse of multiple accounts - you are making it look like other users support you. I am suspending both accounts for 2 weeks as a final warning. Gboyers talk 19:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC)